


What are we?

by Jaky



Category: South Park, crenny - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, does this count as angst? I’m not sure., first fanfic please help, kenny writes a diary, please give it a shot I know it’s short, really short, sexual but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaky/pseuds/Jaky
Summary: Kenny’s secretly crushing on Craig which is his really close friend. Does he imagine the tension or is there really some?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Kenny McCormick, Crenny - Relationship, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	What are we?

Please bash me in the comments I love critique!  
Trying to get better :)  
————————————-

It’s a normal afternoon, quite sunny, comfortably warm and not really windy.  
Just a day like every other day, but still different.  
In the past months Craig and I have become really good friends, which probably happened due to us having more classes together than with our normal groups. Unlike others think we never hated each other, nor did our groups hate each other. It wasn’t even a child’s rivalry, just two groups playing different teams.  
So us becoming friends happened quite naturally, not surprising for anyone, for anyone except me.

Don’t get me wrong.  
I love being friends with that bastard, I just never thought we would be.  
Our groups hung out a lot together but the only two inviting each other were Craig and Stan. How lovely. They were friends and everyone else went along.

Yet I wouldn’t say Craig didn’t catch my interest back then.  
I don’t know if I really didn’t see it or if I just didn’t think about it but after the whole “cutest boy in class” hoax and the real list getting out, I realized that Nr.1 Craig Tucker was really good looking. So good looking that I took my chance at the Pioneer Village where everyone had to hold hands with their partner. Oh come on, don’t laugh at me. I was hopelessly crushing on that dude and have thought holding his hand would magically do anything like in all these romance movies. But since life’s a bitch I literally just died, making sure that this day never happened.  
So y’all should give me some pity, not even being able to hold my crushes hand without dying. I’m still so angry because if that day would have happened we were already friends years ago, since I’m sure the smile on that assholes face meant he had fun. 

Kenny, you goddamn idiot, you still have a crush on your currently closest friend.

And that’s when I put my almost empty pencil down, closing the diary I use to remember what actually have had happened in this world and what died with me. It sounds sadder than it actually is. I mean maybe I could write a good book out of one or two stories, writing myself out of poverty with some real fiction.  
Just claiming these stories came to me when I were madly high.  
I shove the book back under my bed, not that anyone would go through my stuff but hiding it still feels a lot more safe.

I grab my cigarettes and make myself on my way to the black haired prince of my goddamn horny dreams. 

-

He opens the door, his hair more fucked up than Tweek’s, his sweatpants sitting dangerously low and his shirt rolled up on the side. Not even trying to hide eyeing every glimpse of skin I can get, I laugh.  
“Did I wake you up?”, a smirk grows on my face with every second he just stands there, not caring at all. Giving me enough time to caress his pelvis with my eyes, following the bone to the rim of his pants.  
He rubs his eye with the knuckle of his index finger, not trying to cover up his yawn.  
“Come in.”, he says while already going to the kitchen, expecting me to follow him and close the door. Others must think the noirette’s cold but actually he’s just comfortable enough to care less than usual. 

I know that and he knows that I understand it. 

Since the start of this school year I visit him almost every day, not asking or telling him beforehand since I know Craig sees it as trivial as me. Hanging out together is just part of our day now.  
Some might even say we have become closer friends than Stan and Kyle, which‘s completely my fault. Flirting with the homies is what this womanizer does, flirting with his handsome boy crush as well is part of this deal.  
But in comparison to Kyle getting annoyed by Stan flirting with him, Craig doesn’t care or even gets along with it.

I scream a quick “hello“ up the stairs and follow the noirette into the kitchen, taking my usual seat on the bench at the kitchen table.  
Everything about this friendship feels so domestic, with and without my heart eyes involved.  
“Like always?”, he rips me out of my thoughts.  
“Obviously.“  
He takes a sip of his coffee, black like his hair, sweeter than everyone would think he drinks it. He had remembered the way I drink my coffee right after making me my first cup. A little bit of milk and a little bit of sugar, just to change the taste of coffee slightly enough to not change it at all.  
I take my mug into my hands, just starring down on it, enjoying the silence we can have without feeling pressured to talk. He takes his usual seat besides me.  
We are just enjoying the company of the other one with a nice hot drink. 

“Did you offer Kenny one of the cupcakes Tricia made today?“, we hear Laura scream down the stairs.  
His mother is still not fond enough of me to give me a hello back but enough to play the good mother giving away the cakes her sweet little girl bakes.  
My company let’s out a loud groan, rolling his eyes and walking to the fridge. You keep cupcakes in the fridge?  
And without getting asked, the small frosted cake stands in front of me. It’s not that I dislike pastries, but I can’t tell that about the little goblin named Tricia. Clearly not wanting to eat it I just stare at it, drinking the rest of my coffee and leaning back against the wall. We sit there for a while, both mugs empty, Tricias cupcake just existing on the table and Craig softly looking into my face.  
At least until that jackass takes the devil cake into his hand and holds it in front of me.  
I try to smack his hand away but that just makes him try harder to feed me.  
“Come on, Kenny! Poor Tric didn’t make all these disgusting sweets for people to not want them!”, he chuckles.  
Hearing his soft laugh irritates me enough for him to smash the cake against my mouth, smearing the frosting in my face.  
We both stop, the smashed pastry falls to the ground. His smile fades but I can’t read his expression.

After the shock of getting smacked into my face lightens I swipe my thumb over my bottom lip, trying to get the frosting off while staying focused on Craig’s eyes.  
The blue crystals follow the movement of my thumb and staying an almost unnoticeable second on my lips before wandering up to meet mine. The sudden change of the atmosphere between us makes me nervous.  
I decide to ignore the beating of my heart and let out a giggle while wiping the frosting onto Craig’s face with my thumb, touching his lips as slightly as possible. But the atmosphere still doesn’t change. We just sit there, frosting on our faces and silently looking into each other’s eyes, until Craig leans forward.  
My heart skips a beat when he stops, millimeters away from me, letting my skin tingle every time his breath hitches over it.  
After seconds which felt like hours he leans back, sighing.  
“Sorry.”, he whispers.  
I feel like and idiot. All this time I had thought the tension between us was in my head but it’s here and it’s cutting through the room.  
I let out a loud groan, his eyes start to follow mine again; looking worried.  
I slowly put my hands on both sides of his face, let them rest there and I chuckle softly before leaning forward and doing what I had desired way too long.  
He sighs into the kiss before returning it, closing his eyes and putting his hands lovingly around my neck, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. We both smile into the kiss breaking it to look at each other while our foreheads keep us feeling connected. After seconds of enjoying the love in each others eyes, being able to hold and caress each other and enjoying this feeling mutually, I connect our lips again.  
The feeling of pure love fills my body when I lick over his lips, begging to deepen it. He let’s his chuckle vibrate trough my whole body before he opens them, letting me explore his mouth and starting a small fight over dominance.  
I can clearly feel the confidence growing in him when he bites into my bottom lip, sucking on it before he stops the kiss to drag me onto his lap, occupying our mouths again.  
His hands wander to my hips, caressing my sides and holding me tight. I dig mine into his black hair, roughening the kiss while grinding softly onto his lap. He starts to grind back against me while letting his thumbs draw small circles on my pelvis, sliding under my shirt.  
I can feel the excitement build up while I grind onto his growing erection.  
We both start to softly moan into the kiss, getting rougher with every breath we take. Hungrier with every rocking.  
Getting an angry groan as an answer, I end the kiss. “Craig, we should stop.”, I try to whisper breathlessly.  
A smug grin appears on his face while he digs his hand into my hair, pulling my head back, biting lovingly into my chin and trailing my neck with small kisses. “Just a little bit, Kenny.”, he growls into my neck. Breathing against my wet skin.  
I let out a small moan and try to find his blue eyes through my lust hooded ones, but I only find dark orbs full of desire.  
I kiss the side of his eyes, wander down over his cheeks to his mouth while beginning to move over his bulge again.  
I kiss my way over the other side of his face, up to his ear.  
”If we won’t stop now, I can’t stop later. God, Craig, if you knew how badly I want to suck you off right now.”, I whisper biting into his earlobe, feeling him throb under me.  
I can feel his groan running down my spine before I chuckle into his ear, getting off his lap and standing up from the bench.  
“I will take care of that in the bathroom, you should do something as well since your parents are home.”

Maybe Trisha isn’t that big of a goblin.


End file.
